


True Love is not Written in my Stars

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fake Character Death, Non-Platonic Romance, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl or woman that does everything for others to make their lives easier, likes to be in the shadows. will her life change will she be noticed or forever in the background. I suck at summaries. might change rating for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love is not Written in my Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling might be a little off no beta reader at the moment, my writing style is a little different I know the next chapter will be better. I hope you enjoy it. Review me suggestions I look forward to them. Also let me know if you want me to have Steve Rogers see my character early or later in the story. And all you Plain Jane's and invisible girls know what I mean when I say see.

**The Bus Mid-Morning**

Phil Coulson was sitting at his desk in his office, staring off into space. 'I haven't been this tired in a long time.' he thought as he heard a knock at his door. "Enter." he said, the door opened slowly to reveal a woman Coulson smiled "Agent Danielle Sousa, What brings you to my plane?" He asked. 'This is going to be an interesting chat.' she thought as she sat down opposite him. 'she looks just like her grandmother, only slightly different the dark brown almost black hair and glasses but still beautiful.' he thought to himself. "What?" Sousa asked, "nothing." Coulson replied.

She shook her head " Maria sent me, after what happened with Skye, then the Lady Sif insistent, and Fury dropping off the face of the earth for a while. Stark took it upon himself to snoop around. We did some damage control before he got to further in after I was briefed." She stated. Coulson snorted "So according to everyone not in the known you are the handler." he responded. 'There could be worst people to pretend is the handler.' he thought. "Yes, but I will not interfere with in what you do. I would just like you to pass along the reports." Sousa said really fast, he held up his hand "Breath Sousa" he said almost laughing. She does, she sees a look in his eyes the look she has seen so many times before. 'Here it comes, it always does.' "So have you met Captain Steve Rogers yet? " he asked with the annoying glint in his eyes. Sousa pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, "No, Natasha Romanoff is doing a good job integrating him into this society." she gave him an annoyed response. He sighed "You should still meet him.", "My Grandmother said the same thing." she popped off.

"Peggy Carter is a good woman.", "Yes, she is." Sousa stated looking off in the distance. Coulson gave her a look, "I am okay with being the background girl, everyone's girl-Friday Phil." she told him. "You understate yourself Danielle." he said, she shrugged, "So Where are you headed?" he asked. "Army base in Arizona." she answered him, "Recruiting new S.H.I.E.L.D agents." he laughed. "Kind of, we found some HYDRA stuff in some of the Cybertech bases." she told him seriously, "Damn, they're using HYDRA technology to create their weapons" Coulson said. " Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D wants to not recreate the super soldier project but, the group Captain America organized to take out the HYDRA bases in the 40's." she stated, Coulson gave her a knowing smirk, "What?" Danielle asked. "You're in charge of the operation. Good for you." He responded, 'Why does he do this, make things bigger then what they actually are.' she thought looking over his shoulder at his collection. "I requested that Mr. Rogers not be involved." she said, Coulson sighed again. " Danielle eventually you will cross paths." he told her, "I have seen him." she stated matter-of-factly. "Him in his recovery room after we thawed him doesn't count." he retorted, "That recovery room was a joke, that was not how that should've been handled." Sousa popped off. Coulson throw his head back and laughed. "What?" she snapped, "I agree with you on that. You should've helped me convince them not to do it." he responded, "At first I did, but you and I both know what Fury wanted to do." she countered. Coulson laughed louder, she crossed her arms over her chest "It's not funny, he wanted me to be in the room when Rogers woke up with Tony.", Coulson whipped his eyes. "Maybe you should've been the one to enter the room when he woke up, instead of the one that did. Then maybe what happened could've been prevented." he said."Why, I told Fury he would've had run." she commented, "Believe me Sousa, he wouldn't have run." he said. in encouragingly.

She smiled at that " Changing topics, your plane will be up and mobile in a few days time. Lady Sif and Lorelei didn't do too much damage, Skye needs a bit more rest, and has the relationship between Agent Ward and Agent May ended." she stated. "Thank you, and yes it has. " Coulson said, Sousa stood up, " I will be seeing Coulson." she said. He nodded as she left his office, and headed back inside HQ. She walked down the hall towards Directory Fury's office, she had walked right past a tall man and a woman with red hair. The tall man stopped and turned and watched Agent Sousa's retreating back, the woman asked "you okay?", he shook his head "I thought I saw, never mind." he answered and continued to walk. Agent Sousa stepped into Fury's office prepared to have a lively discussion.


End file.
